Ranma the fem-boy
by SnEptUne
Summary: Ranma make a decision which turn out to be having an adventure with Ryouga as a girl.


Disclaimers:  
  
Inspired by the creations of the incomparable, irrepressible Takahashi Rumiko Characters used without permission. The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the sole creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ranma the fem-boy (One-shot more or less)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
A mob of girls around sixteen is approving the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi finishes her sweeping the door and greets the girls, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we are looking for our fiancée, namely Ranma Saotome", around a dozen of girls replies at the same times.  
  
Kasumi can only replies with her famous "Oh my" before calling Ranma.  
  
  
  
Ranma is not in a good mood, he just has an argument with Akane. He doesn't even remember what they are arguing. All he remembers are that when he tells her that he doesn't want a violent tomboy as a fiancée, mallet-sama connects with him and sends him into the fountain in the park, turning him into a her.  
  
To make matter worse, when she arrives home, she overheard that there are over twenty young women waiting for him as their fiancée.  
  
Ranma snorts in disguise, "Geez, Pop just doesn't know when to stop."  
  
After a few minutes of silent and he observe from the roof top, he breaks the silent with a "That is it. I am going to end all the engagement once and for all."  
  
Then she chuckled evilly, "And I just have the perfect solution. Mwahahahahaha"  
  
  
  
Ranma contacts all of his friends, rivals, fiancées, ghosts, spirits, pervert old man, dried-up old mummy, and his family that he will make an announcement at the Tendo Dojo. Unfortunately, Ryouga can not be found. Ranma entered his guest room from the window before his new found fiancée can say anything.  
  
A couple of hours later, Ranma enters the dojo. "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?" yep, that's Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga, what are you doing in the Tendo Dojo?"  
  
"Ranma? That's funny, when did you move the Tendo Dojo to Tokyo?"  
  
"Geez Ryouga, this is Nerima, pig-boy"  
  
"Oh alright, fem-boy"  
  
"Ryouga, please stays here for several minutes, I have an announcement to make"  
  
*Hmm… what is Ranma up to now. Well, it won't hurt to stay a while. As a bonus, I can see Akane here!*  
  
All the invited crews have already gathered in the dojo while Ranma and Ryouga are making their speech, if you can call it that.  
  
  
  
"Today, I have to declare my ultimate decision!" Ranma said with a microphone in her hands.  
  
Genma thought, *Oh, the boy will finally declare his love to Akane*  
  
*Our school will be united!* Tendo Soun thought as he danced with Genma.  
  
Ranma announced, "Due to unforeseen matter, I will remain as a GIRL, dammit!"  
  
It takes a 5 millisecond for Soun to faint, and another 5 minutes for the crews to regain what he has just said.  
  
The silent is broken when Ryouga walked up to Ranma *I can have Akane all to myself now La la lala haha ha ha* "Good job Ranma Saotome"  
  
Then the dojo is filled with the evil laughing of a certain Ranma Saotome and a certain Ryouga Hibiki. "Mwahahahahahahahah…. Mwahahahahahahaahaaaaa…. Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaa"  
  
"Aiya, Ai rin go crazy", Shampoo replies before she fainted.  
  
"This is terrible news," Kon Lou says to herself.  
  
  
  
The next time, all of the fiancées were gone, simply because they found out their future husband may be mentally unstable. As for the new girls, all they were told was that their Ranma is not a man among man, but a pathetic girl. Either way, the result was that they are gone, and they wouldn't come back for Ranma again.  
  
"You ungraceful boy! You will not stay in the Tendo Resistance… I mean residence anymore!" Surprisingly, it is Soun who made that speech, while Genma Panda was playing with a huge beach ball. "I am just a cute little panda." The signs said.  
  
Akane has been so warm-hearted that she does nothing, instead of putting rocks on top of him.  
  
  
  
And so, our greatest hero, the famous Ranma Saotome is wondering on the street as a street-trash, although the street-trash is not a trash.  
  
Ranma told herself, "They don't know what they have missed out. Me, the great Saotome is abandoned because I decide to stay as a girl for a change. Actually, I am planing to do so even if not for the fiancée problems. Being a man among the man is extremely stressful. (sigh) Not only do I have to act macho, but I am not allowed to show weakness, which means not emotions."  
  
Ranma continued her walk and her thought, "It may be better this way. Pop won't bother me again."  
  
Ranma goes to a mountain with forest with his now her backpack to hunt for foods to eat. It has been two weeks now, and Ranma is not feeling well. Not only did he have no comfort futon as a bed, no furo and no Kasumi's cooking, but she is alone for the whole week. She starts to understand what alone means. Before she though he is alone since he didn't have any friend but a moron as a father, but even having a moron as a company better than no one for company.  
  
Her trains of thought is interrupted when a figure emerged from the forest into her camp site, which is a newly created bare ground with a tent. The figure looks at Ranma and shouted, "Where on earth am I now?!"  
  
Ranma sweat drops, and then she roll on the ground laughing. "Wahaha, Ryouga… (gasping for air) … whaha that is soooooooo funny. Wahahaha"  
  
Ryouga turns red from anger or is it from embarrassment. Then he asked calmly, "What are you doing in the forest of the deer-god? Ah…what forget that, what are you doing HERE?"  
  
"Guess what P-Chan, I am abandoned"  
  
"Ha, not be silly, YOU, my greatest rival be abandoned?"  
  
"I AM NOT KIDDING!"  
  
Seeing the hurt looks on her face, he decides to believe for once. He sits down next to her and asks, "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma is almost crying. But she has been on the insensitive jerk act for so long that crying out loud will seem out of character for him…er her.  
  
Ryouga who is no stranger to loneliness tries to cheer her up, "Come on… At least I am still here. We are friends right?" *where did that comes from* Ryouga thought.  
  
Ranma mumbles something too softly for anyone but herself to hear.  
  
Ryouga inquires Ranma, "What?"  
  
"I SAY thank you dammit"  
  
"Oh" Ryouga dumbfounded, "You are welcome"  
  
"…" Ranma's reply.  
  
After a few moment of silent, Ryouga suggested, "Hey, care to join me?"  
  
Ranma is brightened up as she realized what he means. Of course she would like to join, what else can be better than to have a friend as a company? Hence, she replies, "Sure!"  
  
  
  
They have been wondering around the world in the following days. Amazingly, Ranma discovered that Ryouga really did went to America because somehow she is in America while Ryouga is leading her. More precisely, they are in New York. "How strange? Ryouga, how did you do that? Go to 'Big Apple' and stuff like that?"  
  
Ryouga seems surprised his companion does not know, "You don't know? It is just to the east of Kyoto. Just walk a few miles, you can't missed it"  
  
Ranma sweat drops. "Nevermind"  
  
"Hey fem-boy, lets go to that restaurant."  
  
"You have money?"  
  
"Of course, I have two tons of gold in my back pack"  
  
Ranma's eyes almost bulges out of her eye sockets, "WHAT? Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course, why do they think my back pack is so heavy? I have lead, platinum, silver, gold, and radium."  
  
"Radium? Isn't that radio-active?"  
  
"Of course! I use it for my radio!"  
  
Ranma is shocked beyond believe. She says to herself silently, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!", although she doesn't believe in Ryouga. He never lies to her. He may lie to Akane, but never to ME. Ranma is proud that she knows more about Ryouga than Akane, Ryouga' crush. Ryouga seems to trust her, too.  
  
"Hold on. Do you know how to speak English?"  
  
"Of course. Don't you realize that this whole fanfic in written in English? Hack, we are speaking ENGLISH RIGHT NOW!", Ryouga helpful supply his knowledge.  
  
"Oh my god, that means the whole Ranma cast are speaking English at the beginning?"  
  
"Nope, not in the Japanese version. We are just lucky that right now this is the English version," Ryouga replies.  
  
"Okay, lets go"  
  
  
  
When they go into the restaurant, a weird scene greets them. Bunches of kids and young man are beating up a young woman. Of course Ranma would not ignore. She yelled, "HALT! Thou shall not beaten up such a fragile flower." Oops, that's Kuno's speech. I must be staying too close to Kuno.  
  
Ranma tries again, "Nevermind, what I mean is that women are weak! They are stupid, pathetic. All they did is sitting on their butt and do nothing in the family. They are too too terrible weakling. But you should not beat them up because honour demand men to protect the weaker sex, which is the female!"  
  
Ryouga slaps his forehead and though, "What a bunch of garbage! I will have a talk with her later"  
  
Well, it has it effect though. The people stop beating up the woman and look back her. Meanwhile, the woman gets up and says, "Are you calling me weak? I do more than sitting. You see, I steal all of the funeral money from this kid's grandmother. I killed this man's wife. I poisoned this kid's father to death. I seduce this boy's father and then convinced him to abandon his son. And…you get my point right? I am not weak. I can kill!"  
  
Ranma facefaulted upon hearing that. She grabs Ryouga's hand and walking out of the restaurant. Then she turns back and shouts at the mob, "What are you doing? BEAT HER UP!", before she leaves the restaurant with Ryouga.  
  
  
  
"Geez Ranma. You are a terrible sexist," Ryouga tells Ranma when they are away from the restaurant.  
  
"But it is true," Ranma replies.  
  
"What make you think like that?" Ryouga inquires  
  
"I don't believe my Pop is right at first. But then after I am cursed as a girl, I found out I must be getting weaker. You see, yesterday when we are still in a forest…" *it is strange that there are forest in New York* Ranma thinks and then she continues, "When I wake up in my tent, my abdominal hurts. When I go out for a washroom, I realize I am… err" Ranma is blushing and hesitating, "I am bleeding down there" She points at her groin and blushes bright red.  
  
Ryouga seems disturbed, but he replies nevertheless, "Oh my. You don't know?"  
  
And so, Ryouga explain to Ranma about the menstruation and stuff related to that.  
  
Ranma is blush more and more until it matched her hair, "How did you know that?"  
  
"That's funny, how did I know that? Certainly not from the all boy school we are attending long time ago." Ryouga ponders and ponder until he until figure it out, "I can it. Akane tells me that when I am P-Chan!"  
  
Ranma's face is indeed colourful. Her face goes from red to pale white to green. She is getting dizzy and she falls and falls. Before the collision between the two objects – the earth and the body of Ranma – occurred, Ryouga counter the motion by grabbing Ranma on the chest without thinking. Ryouga not only manage to keep Ranma's breast in his hands to keep her from falling down, but he also manages to shock Ranma out of her dizziness. Ranma turns from green to red again, she is a bit angry at the boy's rude behaviour, but she also knows that Ryouga is not a pervert. Although she had been teasing him, she respects him. Her anger gone, and she is nervous because she doesn't know what she is feeling. She just blushes, and that is the main reason why her face turns from green to red.  
  
Ryouga, on the other hand, without noticing his hands, notices Ranma's beautiful and colourful face, although she back has turned to him. He is amused by how fast her face can change colour. It is like rainbow, but without the colour of blue and violet. Ranma is still 45 degree from the ground, so Ryouga pulled her back up so her back is on his chest without moving his hands, little did he notices where he has put his hand on to as strange as it seems.  
  
Ryouga is still feeling weird to tell Ranma about himself as a P-Chan's relationship to Akane. When he thinking about how he is lying to Akane, he can help but feel guilty but is too afraid to lose her if he tells her the truth. She doesn't have many secret to tell P-Chan, in fact none, but he doubt Akane will be happy to know about his truth identity. After all, she had kissed him and hugged him. He had been alone for so long and is very happy when he had Ranma as his friend, although he hardly admitted it. It still angers himself to think that Ranma had abandoned his friend to travel to the cursed spring, although his anger is fading ever since he noticed that Ranma still cares for him. It is true that Ranma has teased him so much, but that is his only way to express himself. He knows Ranma enjoys his company, and it always angers him to see Ranma so happy while he is so depressed. He no longer understand if he likes Ranma or hates him, but for now, the biggest concern is Ranma because he er… she has just been abandoned. Ryouga is willing to put the past aside, whether it is the sweet memories when Ranma leads him home or the bitter memories when he steals his bread.  
  
Ranma is still thinking this is so funny. Ryouga seems to be hugging her, but he doesn't even notice that. She is still blushing because of Ryouga, and she very confused as to how should she react. So she just stays as is, and waits for Ryouga to finish his train of thought while enjoying his close company. She want to grab his arm, but is also afraid that if she do so, he will notice he is hugging her and will stop what he is doing to her. It isn't long before Ryouga notices they are standing in the middle of the road in New York. It is almost evening and they are standing in the middle of the street! He releases his hold on Ranma and grabs her hands, "We better be hurry, we have to find some place to sleep before it gets dark."  
  
Ranma is disappointed that Ryouga doesn't notice her very well, but is glad that he grabs her hand to who knows where. Ranma thought with hope, "Maybe he will drag me to an ice-cream shop." She giggles quietly to herself. She thought with a simile, "I am not out of character, am I?"  
  
  
  
They arrive to a certain military base of Unite States. Ryouga grabs one of the army on his collar, who is holding a machine gun, "Do you know where can we sleep?"  
  
The army seems taken aback by the boy's action, and he realized the boy has to be powerful to be able to life him with so easily. He answered, "I haven't seen you around in the army. Are you new? By the way, the officer is very strict about the rules. You should wear uniform and you should not woo the female members, it wound our representation."  
  
The pig-boy is confused, so he asked politely, "What are you talking about? This is a hotel isn't it? And what is all those craps about officer and members?"  
  
The army rolls his eyes and thought, "Another member gone insane? That's seven already!" Hence, he tells him to way to bedroom and will soon report the insane to the officer. He assigned two people to escort them, to make sure they behave accordingly. He tells the strong boy to let go of the beautiful girl, but to his surprise, the girl yells at him, saying he is her friend and if she don't hold onto him, he will be teleported to somewhere and leaves her here alone. He decides that they are both insane, so he sends them both to a camp outside of the rest of the army.  
  
  
  
When Ryouga and Ranma arrives the "room", they start to unpack their stuff. Ranma says, "Man, I forget about lunch!"  
  
"Well, in that case, we are making one now," Ryouga replies as he is boiling water.  
  
Ranma realizes she doesn't have any food left. The meats that she got from hunting are gone after the few days of travels. Beside, it will spoil if she hasn't finished eating the meat by now. Thus, she asks Ryouga, "Ryouga, it seems that my food supply is out. Cares to lend my some of your food?"  
  
Ryouga answered indifferently, "What are you talking about? Of course not."  
  
Ranma has taken aback with his cold reply. Before she can think anymore, Ryouga continues, "I am not going to lend you any food. I will give them to you for free," Ryouga smirked.  
  
Ranma emotion is swirling around in his head. One second before, she thinks he is her best friend. Another second, she feels betrayed. Another second later, she feels relieved and surprised. Now, she is curious as to why he is giving food out for free, and she asks, "Why?"  
  
"Because I have tons of them." Ryouga grabs his food from his back pack from a tin box that seems to be a endless pit.  
  
Ranma is very confused now, "What? How?"  
  
"I get this subspace box in one of my travelling recently. It has been connected to the refrigerator of my house. I also get two extra one, and I give them to my mom and dad. Hence, the food will always be resupplied thanks to mom and dad."  
  
"Then how come there will be tons of them"  
  
"It is just a figure of speaking. You don't think I literally have tons of food, do you?"  
  
Ranma scratches the back of her head and answered nervously, "Actually yes. You said you have tons of metal literally before."  
  
"Oh well, it is time to eat." Ryouga give Ranma her foods, a lot of foods. But it doesn't takes five minutes for Ranma to finish her meal.  
  
Suddenly, just as Ranma finished her food, she gets pale. Ryouga thought that because some of the foods are poisoned, so he rushed toward Ranma and asks, "What is wrong?"  
  
Ranma eventually able to tell him after many struggling, "Is that Akane's cooking? It tastes terrible." Then, Ranma composes herself and takes a seat across Ryouga.  
  
"Well, no. I suppose that's my mother's cooking. She occasionally cooks some. If she made too much, she will store them in the fridge."  
  
"But did you eat those?" Ranma is prepared to yell at him if she found out that he gives her the crap and he himself eats a normal meal.  
  
"Of course. I eat mom's cooking since I have one years old."  
  
Ranma is surprised and shocked beyond believe, "No wonder you say Akane's cooking is good. You are not just trying to please her."  
  
Ryouga scratch the back of his hair and laughs, "Well, I actually did try to please her. He he he"  
  
Ranma is giggling until they are both laughing at the same time.  
  
  
  
After a hour of two of uneventful, they prepare to sleep. The next day, Ryouga wakes Ranma up. They have packed their things Ryouga leads Ranma out of the "room" into a desert while holding her hand.  
  
  
  
To be continue…  
  
A/N: Sorry if there are too many grammar and spelling mistake. I wrote it in a few hours without bothering to check. Do anyone know where can I get some pre-reader to point out any mistakes that I have. It will be a while before I continue on the adventure story. Please read and review. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
